


Freudian Slip

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Emma is his student, F/M, Killian is a college professor, she's old enough to be drinking and using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Based off of a prompt I found in the depths of tumblr; you snorted coke off my tits and fucked me in the bathroom at a club last weekend and here I am, sitting in the front row of your classroom on the first day of your course…





	Freudian Slip

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Emma hissed somewhat into the fraying fibers of her backpack, as the professor turned to face his newest class of sophomore psychology students. 

The attractive brunette beside her glared slightly, sending a quizzical sideways glance in her direction. After noting Emma’s apparent distress, the brunette leaned in, beret tipping to even more jaunty angle but, remaining perched atop her perfectly raven tresses and she nudged the blonde, “I take it you’re not having the best start to your sophomore year but, relax, we’ve all been there.”

Emma had since slumped down further in her auditorium chair, choosing to ignore the discomfort the new position was bringing her, “No, I really don’t think you have.”

“Try me?” The brunette gave a smirk, shooting Emma a swift, knowing wink, “You might be surprised.”

Emma huffed, hugging her backpack closer to her chest, crossing her arms over and around herself. She lifted one hand and pointed her index finger, “That man up there did  _not_  tell me he was a college professor. He definitely didn’t tell me he worked at this college.”

The brunette -Ruby- nodded her head slowly, realizing what had happened between her new, blonde acquaintance and their college professor, “He’s new, can you blame him?”

Emma shifted from her slumped position to an upright one in next to no time at all, “Who’s side are you on here?!” She hissed a little more harshly than she had intended; the last thing she needed was to not make friends, again.

“If you were getting railed by him, that’s the side I’m on. I mean, look at him! He’s a fine piece of ass, though I’ve heard he does like to party. Just last weekend, someone caught him at a club, snorting coke off of some girl’s tits before they disappeared for a while.”

Emma allowed herself to slide down in her seat once more, clutching her backpack even tighter, exhaling slowly as she awaited the ground to open up and swallow her whole, “Yeah…” She groaned, “Who knows  _what_  they got up to…” She winced, as she tried to recall the vivid flashes from the prior weekend.

**_SATURDAY, 8:15 P.M;_ **

The blonde had arrived, looking like she had ditched the runway at New York Fashion Week; her dress was barely-there, a long, black, sleek, fitted line that cut down the center almost to her navel. Her hair was worn down, in loose curls that fell around her shoulders and mostly down her back, like an iridescent, golden waterfall, pooling at her shoulder blades. 

Her skin was glowing, it was the happiest and most confident she had felt in weeks; she had been accepted into one of the prestigious colleges, one she would previously have called pompous and a place of unnecessary boredom. That had been before she had been awarded a scholarship and accommodation, based upon the thesis she had penned that had been highly commended by the college committee.

Entering the club -it was some kind of promotional night for some event or other- heads turned as she passed through the throng of bodies. Even though it was getting cooler outside of an evening, she could feel the heat radiating through the club, as bodies continued to move and dance to the bass of the music that was playing over the din of chatter. 

She made her way to the far end of the bar, nearest the fire escape and the bathrooms; it was dimly lit and there were not many people in the area. Setting her purse on the bar, the blonde cleared her throat, feeling the gentle breeze from the ill-fitted fire escape door, it felt welcomed given the dense heat in the center of the club. She felt untouched in her darkened corner, away from the public and attention.

Emma felt eyes upon her form as she settled one of her pert cheeks onto a bar stool, allowing her leg to jut out to one side, keeping her perched on the stool to give her feet some time to recharge before she took to the dancefloor with another handsy asshole. As she turned, the blonde saw a tall, dark and ruggedly handsome hottie sitting at a table alone, he was apparently scoping for someone to have some fun with, as he acknowledged her attention by giving her an eyebrow waggle and tilting his chin up before he smirked her way. Emma swiftly turned her attention to the drink that had been placed in front of her, hearing movement behind her, she took a long gulp of the cocktail, spilling some onto her chin in haste.

Mr. Rugged had since stood and strutted over to her side, setting his lower arm on the bar beside her, as he leaned to meet her eye level. He smirked and gave another waggle of his brows, “Evenin’, love.” His eyes trailed down to the tiny droplet of liquid, beading on her chin and he tracked his tongue over his lower lip before his eyes roved further down her body, catching a glimpse of the porcelain skin exposed between the two lapels of the dress she wore.

Emma’s main concern was staying out of trouble but, she knew that that was probably not going to happen, especially when she was wearing that dress. She could feel he was undressing her with his eyes, not that he really needed to, given the scraps of material barely left anything to the imagination. After a few moments under his scrutiny, she gracefully turned to him and gave a curt smile, "Hi. Can I help you…?”

“More like can I help you, love?” He smirked a toothy grin that showed his more than pearlescent gnashers, that had Emma feeling a weirdly strong sense of attraction towards the new stranger-acquaintance she was making.

“Oh?” She scoffed slightly, her brows shot up towards the edge of her hairline.

“Join me, I’ll buy you a drink?” He offered, gesturing to the table from whence he had came.

Emma was a little skeptical as she followed his gaze, “You have friends or will it just be the two of us?”

“It’s a party, love, of course I have friends here. Do you have friends who can join us?” He questioned, leaning forward slightly, getting a better view of her cleavage. As she shook her head, he quirked one of his brows but, gave a gentle nod, “That’s alright, I’m good at sharing, lass. So, shall we?” He straightened, lifting his glass and gesturing back to the darkened corner, and the now occupied table.

Emma glanced around the club, everybody else seemed occupied with one person or another, she nodded and stood, giving a cautious smile and shrug, “Why not? Could be a fun time.”

“Believe me, love, it will be. That, I can assure you of.”

As she stood, she spun around, almost sending his drink spilling down his front, “Before we go over there, I need to know your name. You have one?” She questioned him hastily. Emma continued, not allowing Mr. Rugged to even have time to think of a response, “You don’t have a name, I don’t join you over there.”

“It’s Killian, love. And, you are?”

“Emma.” She responded abruptly, without pause, “Who are your friends?”

“Some college buddies, from left-to-right; Will, Dave, Dave’s wife, Robin and Regina.” Killian responded casually, taking a gulp from his drink, using his free hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the table, “They’re a rowdy bunch, I hope you’re prepared for that.”

“I think I’ll be prepared for anything you could throw my way, Killian. Hi…” She smiled brightly, as she neared the edge of the table, met with excitable expressions, filled with disbelief. The guys’ eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she stood before them, the lights from the dancefloor were illuminating her from behind, making her hair glow like she wore a halo. As the awkward silent staring continued, she introduced herself, “I’m Emma. I haven’t lived in Boston for very long.”

Dave was the first to break out of his reverie, mostly because his wife, Mary Margaret jabbed him in the ribs with the deadly point of her elbow. He sputtered, clutching his side for a brief moment before he stood and stretched out his hand, “Welcome to the table, Emma. I’m David, this is my adoring wife, Mary Margaret.”

“He’s a real Prince Charming.” The petite brunette responded, rolling her eyes as she offered her hand to Emma.

The blonde glanced to the remaining faces situated around the table, she saw that the two who appeared to be a couple were engaged in what seemed to be a heated discussion about…towels? And, Will was still fixated on her appearance, mostly ogling her cleavage in the dress she wore. She glanced up at Killian and shuffled into the seat beside him, a little apprehensively, she didn’t know what to expect from the night but, she knew she could always leave should she not enjoy her time with her new-found friends.

“So, how about that drink, huh?” She questioned Killian, prompting him to stand, only to realize she had pinned him into the booth between herself and Will, who was still staring at her, mouth agape. She made to stand, wobbling slightly on her stiletto but, Killian grabbed her arm and pushed her back down into the couch, sliding his body past hers causing her to be at eye level with his crotch for several seconds as he found his footing, and slipped past her to make his way toward the bar.

Emma knew that the dress she wore didn’t entirely offer her much modesty, so with the prospect of having Killian having to slide back into the booth, she stood and began to sway to the music as she awaited his return. She could feel herself getting hotter at the vision that had been engrained in her frontal lobe. The blonde didn’t entirely realize when he returned with a drink of choice for her until he set it down on the table behind her and grabbed her around the waist, “Are you yearning to dance, love?”

The language he used made Emma lean back slightly, to tilt her head in curiosity, “Yearning?” She questioned, with a knowing smirk. At his lack of verbal response, Emma nodded and chortled, “Lead the way.” She kind of expected him to be a stiff when it came to movement; a guy who used flowery language and wanted to dance the Waltz or something equally as embarrassing in a nightclub but, she was pleasantly surprised by his awareness of the beat of M.I.A.’s songs.

Several drinks, rests and bathroom breaks later, as the rhythm of the song switched up and it was cut in with another song, cross-fading out to a slightly faster pace, she saw the change in his movements. He had moved closer to her and his hands had wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his form - she could feel he had strong musculature, his torso was very firm, she couldn’t tell if that was her subconscious, wanting him to be hot or if she could really feel him. Regardless, it almost made her inhale sharply; she could also feel that he was radiating heat from his groin as she pressed against him.

“Killian…” She swallowed, her tone was low but, audible over the lyrics of Paper Planes.

“Relax, love. I’m not going to do anything you’re not comfortable with me doing. I am not that kind of guy. If you want it, then we’ll keep it going, if not, tell me, I will stop right now.” He locked his gaze with hers, almost penetratingly. His stare was intense, mostly due to his stormy eye coloring.

“I don’t want you to stop.” She admitted after several moments of thought. Glancing down, Emma eyed herself, “It’s good to be wanted.” She added, almost inaudibly, hoping he didn’t catch what she had said. No such luck.

“Oh, I think you know I want you, Emma.” Killian announced, causing several other patrons to turn their focus to the obvious conversation she and he were having. He tilted her face up to meet her gaze and smiled at her, noting her current doe-in-headlights expression. It was something he had not expected to see from her but, he knew he could not easily win her over, and he liked a challenge.

He continued, “Ever since you walked through that door and down those steps, my eyes were locked on you and no other women in here. And, I know that the moment you saw me in that corner, you crossed your legs tighter, hoping to ease some of that tension you’ve been penting up.”

“What tension?” Emma tried to laugh it off but, felt spooked at how eerily accurate he was at reading her.

“I think you know, Emma. You’re are somewhat of an open book. A book that I would love to finger through.” He made certain to annunciate every syllable and sound in his sentence, as his stubble brushed against her cheek, “I know you want that, too Emma. That’s why you dug out this dress, I’d say.” He smirked, dropping his eyes to take in the perfectly stunning, birds’ eye view he had of her breasts, pressed neatly against his torso, “Bloody hell…” He exhaled.

Swiftly, he pirouetted her, so her back was pressed against his torso. The moment he heard and felt Emma gasp was the moment he knew she had felt his budding erection crushing against her pert ass. The rhythm of the music changed once more and, in order to keep things moving, Killian wrapped one of his arms around Emma’s waist, tugging her flush against this body, in order to grind against her.

The blonde continued to move and grind against him of her own accord, she wanted this and she knew he wanted it as well, so she’d give it to him. Emma gyrated her hips back and forth, wanting to ease some of the tension Killian had told her she was allowing to be kept pent up inside her. She knew if she began grinding too hard though, things could turn awkward and messy. But, perhaps that was what they both wanted. Emma raised one of her arms, and reached back, snaking her hand into his hair. She felt the short hairs at the nape of his neck tickle over the moons of her fingernails before she felt the soft prickle against her fingers.

“You know, love…” Killian murmured into her ear, “If you want to have even more fun, I’ve got a little something.” He smirked, nipping at her lobe. He heard her inaudible mumble as she tilted her head, to keep her earlobe (and sanity) safe, so instead, he pulled out the small packet from his breast pocket, stroking the exposed skin of her back lightly with his cuff.

There were not many things Emma had not done as a young adult, in order to fit in, ease her pain or do whatever she could to have some semblance of happiness, Emma had done it. When Killian produced the packet from his pocket, her initial reaction was to back away frowning but, what really happened was that she turned around and smirked at him, plucking the packet from between his fingers and gesturing back to their table with a sharp jerk of her head, as she grabbed at his wrist to tug him in that direction.

Upon reaching the table, the blonde smirked, scoffing slightly at the judgemental couple who had been deep in conversation earlier, when she had been introduced, now, they were engaged in the deepest scrummage of mouths she had ever been witness to. She shoved Killian down into the booth, his back ricocheted off the backrest, the clash of materials caused a series of pleather creaks to escape as his body weight settled and stopped jiggling against the seat. Emma, who was past the point of buzzed, dumped a small amount of the powder white substance onto the table before she smirked back at Killian and careened her face forwards, to inhale the snow from the surface.

Killian watched her in awe, his thighs set widely apart as he leaned back against the rest, ignoring the slurps and smacks from Robin and Regina at the other end of the booth. He beheld a fallen angel; her golden locks spilled around her shoulders and her dress pooled low as her breasts tantalized him.

Once she had inhaled the substance and straightened, she glanced over at Killian, noting his eyes were stormier than before. Emma chanced a peek below his belt and realized that she was the reason why. His pants were straining over a bulging erection that she had caused. She could make out the thick outline, jutting proudly within the confines of his pants and she made the impusively irrational decision that she was going to fuck him.

Being an ‘act now, think later’ kind of gal, Emma swiftly hopped into his lap, savoring the heat that rose as her body hovered over his. Even through the layers of clothing they wore, she could still feel the almost white heat that was permeating from his groin. Emma reached behind herself to grab at the small packet and the remains of the cocaine before she locked her eyes on Killian’s. She sucked her finger into her mouth before she dipped the tip of her digit into the small bag. Emma raised her finger to his lips, pressing lightly against the plump skin, inviting him to take her finger into his mouth. He did.

He pulled her finger deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and flicking against the sides and length. Killian sucked the powder from her finger, enjoying the buzz the coke gave him - it added to the sensations and euphoria he felt being pinned between Emma’s thighs. He released her finger with a soft pop, tearing the packet open and dusting the remainder of the cocaine onto her exposed skin, it sprinkled partly over her breasts. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her body closer, burying his face in the valley between her breasts to inhale the coke and her scent. With his free hand, he pressed his fingers past the lapel of her dress, running his fingertips over the pebbling nipple hidden behind the cloth.

Emma tugged at his long, raven hair, allowing a groan to spill from her mouth, heralding the ecstasy she felt. The couple who had been paying no attention had their curiosity piqued; they ceased their embrace for a brief time to see what the other couple was engaging in. The blonde was privy to their interest and focused on Killian, using his hair to tip his head back and lock eye contact with him, “I know this place is dark but, there are eyes on us here. Let’s find somewhere else, I want this fun to continue.”

Shifting, Killian made to stand, Emma slipped from his lap and smirked as she continued to tug at his arm, pulling him up and out of the booth they had been sharing with Robin and Regina. The pair scuttled away swiftly, pushing through the mild throng of bodies to exit the building via the fire escape Emma had previously spied. Her original thought was to take him into the bathrooms, and have him fuck her in one of the stalls but, she knew that that would be super risky, so being outside in the shadowed street, they’d be able to keep their modesty preserved.

The blonde’s inhibitions had left her; she was all about getting herself off with the 'fine’ tall, dark and handsome stranger that had offered her a good time and coke to boot. Emma knew how to take care of herself, she’d been in hairy situations before, so she knew if he tried anything that was undesirable, she had the upper hand. So far, Emma decided that he wasn’t going to end up being a dick but, she certainly wanted his.

She shoved him hard so his back collided with the red brick wall behind him, her mouth crushed on his the moment he ricocheted briefly from the impact of hitting the wall. Emma’s hands instantly caught his jaw, fingers prickled by the two-day-old stubble he had yet to shave clean. Her tongue probed at his mouth, seeking entrance. Killian granted passage and their roles were flipped; he sought dominance in the conquest Emma had been so adamant to begin. His tongue explored her cavernous mouth, flitting lightly over the smooth and sharp edges of her teeth before tangling unapologetically with her tongue, wrestling for further dominance.

Emma suddenly pulled back, breaking the kiss before it really had the chance to become something other than slightly heated. She smirked at Killian, snaking her south of his belt, reaching his crotch; she could feel the beginnings of his arousal, a product of what they had begun whilst still inside the club, where she had started off at a slow grind on his lap and built up from there. Now, Emma had similarly begun to graze her palm over his crotch in a bid to fully arouse him. She grabbed and palmed, groped and rubbed, as she pressed her body against his.

“Emma…” He grunted, feeling the heat rising through his body as she continued to move over him; it felt like she was all over him all at one time. He wrapped his hands around her body, his fingers creeping like vines to cling to her and feel every inch of her. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, grazing her skin, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake. He continued to tease her flesh as she leaned against him, mouth against his jugular, feeling his pulse race while her tongue caressed his skin.

She stumbled as she began to lower herself to her knees, grinning up at Killian as she began to unzip his trousers and unbuckle his belt. Hearing the clattering as she fumbled with the smooth leather and the bothersome clasp to free his straining cock from the obviously tighter confines it was housed behind. Her motives were as clear as crystal; from the moment she awkwardly dropped to a squat before him, he knew she was about to bring him some very intense pleasure.

Emma was confident in her movements, she tugged his cock free from his boxers, pushing down the waistband, so they hung mid-thigh and gave her the access she needed. Once freed, Emma took a brief pause, admiring his length - he was well-endowed, that she was certain of, and had ample girth. And, she could not wait to feel him inside her, filling her up and to make her knees buckle as she came.

First, she closed her fingers tightly around his length, close to the base of his cock, reveling in the warmth that was already radiating from his groin. As she was encasing him, she noticed her fingertips were not able to meet and felt her own heat pooling in her abdomen. Emma shifted her fingers slightly, batting the weight of the head of his cock against her tongue, as she stared up at him, open-mouthed and anticipating. She encompassed his cock, gripping slightly tighter than before and ran her fingers along the length, from base to tip, feeling the rest of his body shudder in anticipation.

The blonde gave a few more jerks of her hand before she replaced her fingers with her mouth, enveloping his cock with a hot, damp heat; she could tell he almost lost it then, it was going to be something of a fast ride for him, and if she could, she would extend it by a few moments. He was still in her mouth, a welcomed dull, heaviness resting on her tongue that she could feel down her neck, until a single hand came to rest at the back of her head, cradling her blonde hair almost before he used her as leverage and jerked his hips forward without warning, pressing his cock further into her mouth, as he savored the sensation of her tongue wrapping the underside of his length.

With his energetic, wanton thrusting into her mouth, Emma had to place her hand at the base of his cock to control the movements; she was all for a little power play every so often and had dabbled in a few deep-throat jobs along the way, but this was not one of those times, she wanted to save the rough for the real fun. The blonde pressed the heel of her palm into Killian’s groin, causing him to slow and finally, cease his movements so she could control the situation; instantly, Emma began to bob her head, taking his cock deeper within her mouth each time but, still not hitting that spot he so desperately wanted her to.

With Emma controlling the situation, Killian had allowed his head to rest back against the damp, somewhat chilled wall behind him, before he peeled open his eyes to watch Emma’s ministrations; she, the blonde goddess, vivacious and in a way, pure was working her magic on him, he was beguiled with her. As he regarded her form, he noticed that her previously free hand had woven down her own body to trace lazy circles around her clit. Each time she circled, she moaned, sending vibrations along his cock and to his own core, arousing him further.

Emma suddenly stopped, releasing his cock with a pop and she ran her tongue over her lips before rising and straightening before him. She wobbled a little as she stood, smirking at him before she pressed her body flush against his once more; she had tasted arousal and she wanted more. In a swift move, however, Killian had pushed himself up off the wall, hands wrapped at her waist and was pressing her into the cold bricks, as he trailed kisses down her neck. He felt her squirm as his stubble irritated her delicate skin.

His hand gathered the skirt of her dress, slowly pulling it up as he fed his fingers into her panties, “Bloody hell, love. You’re wet as fuck.”

“All for you…” She murmured, pulsing her hips to mimic the circles he drew around her clit, “I want you to fuck me.”

“You waste no time, eh?” He smirked, hooking his fingers to tug down her panties, “Don’t worry, love. I’ll be fucking you in no time.”

He pressed her tighter against the wall and smirked against her neck. With her panties almost to her knees, he was able to hitch one of her legs up to his pelvis and thrust inside her, without barriers. As she adjusted to his size, muscles contracting and elongating, Killian exhaled, sending his breath whistling through his teeth. She clung to his shoulders, fingers biting at his skin through the thin layer of cotton he wore.

Emma jerked her hips forwards, pushing harshly against his; his skin slapping against hers was a sound she would attempt to remember for at least several days after their encounter had ended. She gazed at his features through her cracked lids, even in her slightly inebriated, semi-coked state, she was able to recognize that he was a hot ticket. She’d be sure to get his digits at some point before she left to head on home, if she remembered that far. Following the anything-but monotonous thrusting into her, Emma lowered her hold on his shoulders, to catch his biceps and finally, his lower arms. She gave a squeeze and groaned, “Pull out.”

“Love?” He slowed gently, wondering if she was only now having second thoughts about their current state of affairs.

“This.” She gestured their intertwined limbs and smirked - he knew she was about to suggest something, “This isn’t enough, and I know you are almost at bursting point. So, pull out, turn me around and fuck me like you mean it.”

Upon hearing her order, loud and clear, Killian did just that; he pulled his cock from her core and let her leg slip from his pelvis harshly, causing her to lose her balance momentarily -he didn’t offer to save her- before he spun her around and crushed her, almost savagely into the wall, her cheek brushing the rough surface as he pulled her back by the hips to give himself enough leverage.

Almost instantly, he pushed into her, feeling her folds part to allow his cock to pass. She pressed back into him, using her arms to put some distance between herself and the wall as he began to pound her. His grip on her hip and around her waist was unrelenting, unwavering and she knew he was not going to withdraw his claim over her until they had both came. With haste and impatience, he pumped her; hips pistoning like heavy machinery as she groaned and cried out with each jerk of his hips.

“Fuck, Emma…” He groaned, “I’m not going to be able to hold on… much longer.”

“That’s the plan.” She cried out, her body jerked harshly, sending jolts of ecstasy through her body. Each of her nerve endings were bursting with engorgement, sending hypothetical fireworks exploding behind her lids as she felt his thrusts becoming more arbitrary. Emma knew that he was close; his hips propelled into hers, sending ripples through her ass before he stilled within her, gripping her hips too tightly, enough to leave fingerprints on her skin. As he came within her, shooting his load and coating her walls, he shouted his pleasure.

The blonde, realizing her knees had settled following her climax, straightened, placing his hands over her breasts as he rode out the final seconds of his own climax; she could still feel his cock pulsating within her walls.

As Killian pulled out of her, Emma smirked before she turned around to face him, tugging up her panties and pulling down her dress, she pressed a heated kiss to his lips, slipping her number into his front pocket before she flipped her hair and walked away, pulling the fire exit door open and strolling inside to collect her belongings before leaving for home, she needed rest before college started up.

“…So, yeah, that’s what happened. Nobody can know about this; I could be suspended and he could lose his job. I don’t know if he has a wife or a family to provide for but, I wouldn’t want to cost him his livelihood so, yeah…” Emma sighed, glancing down at her notebook, as she continued listening to the lecture that was getting slightly stunted, given Killian’s recognition of whom she was.

“Look, if it was fun and you had a blast, quite literally, your secret is safe with me.” Ruby responded, leaning closer as she   
began murmuring her assurance to Emma, “I swear though, if he doesn’t speak to you after this lecture, dump his ass in the deep end, regardless of family or not.”

“I can’t do that, i–”

“And so, that concludes our lecture for today. Assigned reading is chapter two, pages 24-33. See you on Wednesday afternoon.”

Once the students had cleared the lecture hall, Ruby had hung back with Emma until the blonde had shook her head, as Killian had quirked his brows at the brunette lingering in the doorway, she slunk away, leaving the two alone to figure out their differences. Once they were completely alone, he turned his back to clear his papers into his case, leaving Emma in stunned, awkward silence.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” He finally asked her.

“I know you recognize me.” She blurted out before exhaling harshly.

As he turned to look at her, he dipped his head slightly, gazing at her from under dark brows. Some strands of hair fell from his usually coiffed style, his eyes darkened slightly, as he visualized the encounter they had had together, first in the club then following, in the darkened street, “Does anybody know what happened?”

“No. Well, only Ruby. The girl who stayed behind with me.”

“How does she know?”

Emma huffed before she leaned back against the podium his belongings were placed atop, “When I saw you were the professor of this class, I cursed, she asked me, I told her. Looking back now, yes I could have told her a lie but, I know when people are lying so, I do not lie to other people.”

“You do know that if this gets out, we could both be out of this college?”

“You don’t think I know that?” Emma glared, “I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you’re not. I think Saturday night proved that.” He grinned, more to himself than for her benefit. Unluckily, she caught it and his expression dropped swiftly, “Can you trust your Ruby friend?”

“I don’t know, I just met her today. She says she will keep her word but, I don’t know.”

“I guess we’ll see, huh? Only a matter of time.” Killian nodded and swallowed. He exhaled before glancing down to his feet, he took a pregnant pause before he continued, “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t call you.”

“Yeah, why was that?”

“I don’t know, I don’t have an excuse. I shouldn’t need one. Can you forgive me?” He took a step toward her, giving a minute, knowing smirk.

Emma narrowed her eyes, he was charming, she had to give him that much, “I guess, I could…? What’s in it for me?”

Closing the gap, the professor stepped into her space, “I think we could make a deal, and seal it.” He smirked, popping the ’t’. He wrapped his arm around her waist before pulling her close to his chest. His lips crushed against hers, as his hand smoothed down her back and squeezed her ass hotly.

The blonde groaned into his mouth before she pulled back, “We can’t. Not here.” She pushed Killian away, gasping slightly, “Someone might see us.”

“Let them see, Saturday was incredible; the drinks, the coke, the fucking.” He murmured against her neck, “Let’s do it again, sometime, I’d love to see you again; maybe out of those clothes next time.”

“Well, you have my number. You can call me.” Emma smirked, grabbing her books and notebook before leaving the lecture hall. Emma paused at the door, she smirked again, “Next time, you might even see my tits. I’ll wait for you to call me.”

“Oh, I’ll call you, Emma.”


End file.
